Promises Made
by iepidemic
Summary: Jeff comes over to Chip's house for the first time.. and things soon turn heated. Smutty slash, so don't like, don't read. Also a bit of romance and fluff. PLEASE REVIEW.


Chip hadn't been this excited in a long time.

This was the first night since the divorce that Jeff was spending the night at his house, and he felt like a teenage boy again.

He'd spent the whole day cleaning, trying to make everything look perfect. And for once, he actually was… nervous. They'd known each other for what seems like an eternity, and for the first time he was nervous to see him. But it was the good kind. The kind that makes your heart flutter at the thought of them and your legs shake just a little bit.

The doorbell rang and Chip jumped five feet in the air, having been lost his thoughts of what tonight could entail. He went to the door and opened it up, seeing Jeff in his signature suit and holding a bottle of red wine. At Chip's raised eyebrow, he explained. "Don't worry, its fake wine. Still damn good though. Can I… come in?"

Chip stumbled over his words awkwardly. "Oh yeah, of course you can." Jeff gave him a comforting smile and walked in, placing a hand on his arm as he slipped by. While it was probably nothing, Chip's heart skipped a beat and he grinned to himself before shutting the door.

Jeff's eyes scanned the front area, surprised at how well kept it was. "Trust me, it doesn't always look like this," Chip said, as if he'd read his mind. "I guess since Patty took most of the kids' stuff…" he trailed off and the subject was quickly changed.

"Well! Let's crack open our fake wine, shall we?" Jeff opened up the bottle and poured it into the two glasses that he'd gotten. They stood around the island in the kitchen and sipped silently, until Jeff broke the silence. "God, being sober is so… boring sometimes."

Chip couldn't help but laugh because that was just like him. "Yeah, but you're doing it, right?" He tried to hide the concern and make it sound as nonchalant as possible, but the message was clear.

"Yes _mom_," Jeff replied sarcastically. Whether anyone knew it or not, the main reason he got sober in the first place was because Chip asked him to. And he was a sucker for those beautiful eyes of his. He looked back over at his friend and noticed him staring blankly into the red liquid. "Hey," he started gently, knowing how delicate things could be, "something on your mind?"

Oh no. No, no, no, Chip didn't want this night to be serious. He didn't want to think about his ex, or all the unspoken words between him and Jeff. "Nah, its nothing," he shrugged, putting on his best face.

Jeff knew much better though. "You're a horrible liar. Tell me what's going on?" He had moved next to him and Chip shuddered at the feel of his hand holding the small of his back.

"I don't want this to turn into some sort of pity party though," Chip protested, but Jeff merely scoffed and gave him a prodding glance, urging him to explain what was on his mind. "I just… I'm lonely. The house feels so empty. _I_ feel so empty. Everything is different now that Patty's gone."

Relationships were not his area of expertise, especially marriage. Luckily, knowing Chip was. "I'll always be here when you need me. Hell, even if you don't need me. I promise I'll never leave you." Damn. Did that just come out of _his_ mouth? Jeff hadn't said that to anyone, ever; but saying it to him felt so much more natural than anything else.

Without a word, Chip put a hand on the back of Jeff's head and pulled him in slowly, kissing him soft but with a tinge of hesitation. Each reveled in the moment when nothing seemed to exist, but then Chip pulled away, his face a crimson red.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…" Their eyes met and shared entire worlds, emotions swirling around them like an oncoming storm. They abandoned all reason and their lips crashed together in desperation, desire, lust, love, everything.

Within moments shirts fell to the ground. It's as if they couldn't leave the feel of the other's hot skin because they might disappear. Chip came up for a breath and panted, "Upstairs." Jeff didn't need to be told twice.

The younger man took his hand and they bounded up the stairs, finding the master bedroom and nearly falling inside, already kissing each other deep and hands exploring new territory. They tumbled onto the king-sized bed and rolled on the silky sheets until Jeff was on top of Chip, each breathing hard.

"Listen to me," Jeff said between kisses on Chip's neck. "I meant what I said before. I'm here for you." He forced himself to slow down, exhibiting all of the self-control he had. "This doesn't have to be just a one-off. Unless you want it to be." Adding that last part onto the sentence hurt, but he reminded himself that his feelings were not the top priority right now.

Chip's strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him even closer. Their foreheads were pressed together and he found his legs were now wrapped around Jeff's waist. "Do you mean it?" Chip whispered, his hot breath tickling Jeff's neck and sending shivers down his spine.

"Of course." He licked down his neck and to his collarbones, nipping at the skin occasionally. Their bodies were against each other entirely, Jeff intermittently still trying to keep a bit of self-control for the sake of his friend, but not doing very well.

"Then show me," Chip murmured. Jeff's eyes widened a bit in surprise, but a devious grin soon replaced it. He ran his fingers through that tawny, brown hair and tugged lightly while he ravished his mouth, letting their tongues swirl around and play. Jeff's hands slid down his torso and into the waistline of his pants, eliciting a precious groan from Chip.

Quickly buttons were undone, leaving the men in nothing but socks and boxers. Their hands couldn't move quick enough, moving past Chip's hips and towards his groin, but he found that his had been stopped.

Chip held Jeff's wrists and looked him in the eye. "Promise you won't leave me?" Jeff's heart melted at the innocence in his eyes now, looking like a lost child. He kissed his nose and gave him a loving smile.

"I promise, Chip. I will never leave you."


End file.
